Meaningless
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Harry's supposed to be a squib, he wasn't meant to get a wand...especially not Voldemort's wand's brother...that was meant to be Dom's. Now Harry is a rising power and the only one that really believes in him is his sister. How will he fare at Hogwarts?


**Title: Meaningless**

**Summary: **Harry's supposed to be a squib, he wasn't meant to get a wand...especially not Voldemort's wand's brother...that was meant to be Dom's. Now Harry is a rising power and the only one that really believes in him is his sister. How will he fare at Hogwarts when everyone's treating him like the next Dark Lord?

**Rating: T (may rise to M)**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0 yet**

**Pairings: Non that I know of...yet**

**Notes: I started another story...bad me :D**

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from crying out loud. He'd had the dream again, the one with screaming, a brilliant flash of green light and pain, so much pain. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, 5 in the morning, he'd never get back to sleep now. Crawling out of bed and placing it back neatly; his mother didn't like it when he left a mess. In fact, his mother didn't particularly like it if Harry left any indication he existed.

Shuffling over to the door of his bedroom he cracked it open and checked up and down the hallway before tiptoeing out. He made his way to the stairs and up to the third floor of Godric's Hollow. The nine year old then made his way to the library, dodging the creakiest of the floorboards and wincing every time he made a sound. If his parents caught him…

Harry made his way to his most favourite section, the teach yourself magic section. He pulled down a second year charms textbook, he'd worked through the first years texts. He hadn't had a chance to practice the potions and he hadn't been able to do most of the spells without a wand but making the motions with his finger seemed to allow him to do some basic magic.

It was difficult to see with so little moonlight coming through the window so Harry clicked his fingers and whispered, "Lumos." A small orb of light floated above the book allowing Harry to see it clearly.

"Harry…"

Harry's emerald eyes snapped up to look at the form of his little sister.

"Lila," Harry sighed in relief. Her real name was Lilac but she didn't fancy that much so Harry called her Lila and she seemed content with that.

"What're you doing?" she asked, coming up to him, she was eight, just a year and a month or so younger than him.

"Just reading, couldn't sleep, you?" Harry replied in a hushed whisper.

She giggled behind her hand, still standing in the doorway with her other hand on the doorknob. "You stepped on the thirteenth board," she replied, just as quietly.

Harry smiled, his sister was a light sleeper, very light and the thirteenth board was squeaky and right above her room. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright," she fidgeted, Harry watched her.

He smiled again and beckoned her over. She grinned, hitched her dressing gown up and scampered over to him, jumping up onto the small sofa that Harry was sitting on. She curled up against her older brother's side and he placed an arm around her to keep her warm.

"Why don't you just show mum that you can do magic?" Lila asked snuggling even further, it was a little cold in this room.

"I tried once, remember that time Sirius and Remus came around and there was that big party?" Lila nodded, "Dominic's first display of wandless magic," Harry snorted.

"That was you?" Lila gasped looking impressed, Harry nodded, "can you do it again Harry? I remember I loved it."

"Alright," Harry replied, "Wingardium Leviosa," he did a swish and flick motion with his finger and three books pried themselves from the shelves and began to swirl slowly in a circle, they moved up and down to…like a carousel.

"Wow," Lila gaped and clapped before she clapped her hands to her mouth as a yawn assaulted her.

"Back to bed with you," Harry said shaking her slightly to keep her awake.

"But you're not gunna," she whined.

"I'm older," Harry argued.

Lila pouted. "No fair."

Harry shook his head, "Fine, you win, I'll go to sleep," he moved his finger and the three books he had been levitating, along with the one he had been reading zoomed back onto the shelves exactly how they had been. Harry and Lila then made their way back down to the second floor where they parted ways.

Harry entered his room and climbed into bed. He curled up under the thick warm duvet but he wouldn't go to sleep. He never got back to sleep if he woke up past four thirty. No, he'd be tired and hungry by the time seven rolled around but he'd deal. He'd been dealing with his lack of sleep for about two weeks now.

---7:00---

Harry's eyes snapped open as the sun hit his eyelids, he sat up and stretched, yawning widely…he'd fallen asleep.

Harry climbed out of bed and proceeded to pull on some cloths. They didn't fit perfectly, a little too tight or too baggy in some cases but he didn't mind. Lila was in exactly the same situation. You see, Harry had an only twin, officially born on the 31st, 11:30, Harry on the other hand was born at 12:00 so in order to save complications over birthday presents they made Harry's birthday August 1st. When his mother had found out she was pregnant with Lila, his father had taken her out to celebrate. That night, the dark lord had attacked or so he'd been told and apparently he'd tried to kill Dom with the killing curse and ended up with it backfiring destroying the dark lord.

Harry didn't much care, Dom didn't seem that special to him.

However, what annoyed him the most, wasn't all the attention that Dom got spoiled with, even from both their godfathers, wasn't the fact that Harry was ignored for regular periods of times, it wasn't the fact that Dom tended to dictate whether Harry got presents for his birthday of Christmas or not…no the thing that bothered Harry the most, was the fact that they all thought he was a squib.

A being born from a magical bloodline but with no magical powers whatsoever.

Dominic was already being taught basic spells with a beginners wand and no matter how many times he had tried to demonstrate to his mother she never believed him. You see, the reason that had clinched the fact that Dom was the boy-who-lived was not his undying love, not his older-ness, no, it was the fact that when they found them Harry had no energy in him whatsoever. Flat like a car battery when the lights have been left on.

Only, he wasn't a squib and that fact was going to become dangerously obvious on that fateful day when they took the family to Diagon Alley to get Dom's school things.

**I couldn't resist, I love the non-bwl story lines. :D Well, I love writing them, you can get such powerful scenes. :D**

**Oh and by the way, if you want updates not only must you review but you have to go to...**

**http:// www . zealenterprise . co . uk (remove the spaces)**

**And sign the guestbook. Say stuff like, great site, when are the hoodies coming in?, Really helpful FAQ. Please, please, please, it's for school and I need the support. Please I am begging you:D**


End file.
